Andrus Elbrunne CP
Andrus Elbrunne is a famous Survival Tactics and Xenobiology teacher given the nickname 'Professor Hell.' Currently, he is stationed on Bajor, working for the Starfleet Psychology Campus as a survival tactics professor and as the first officer of Deep Space Nine. As a family man, he has gone from teaching at the academy, to a professor on Red Squad and finally to Bajor as the Headmaster of a new Academy Prep School. Background Information There is little known information about Andrus and his family background. It is known that his father was killed in 2374, during the battle of Betazed against the Cardassian forces. Sent to save people in a building under attack. Kalal gave his life for many other people. Some time later, Yolani remarried a man with the last name Muldern. Andrus explained he was happy for his mother, especially since she was in her phase. Unknown to much of the family until later in their lives, Andrus' Aunt had had a child and put him into foster care where he was adopted by Evalynne Dhow - Andrus' Aunt's name is unknown. Corrix was killed with his newly wed wife in the Klingon attacks of Deep Space Nine. Personal Life Margianne al-Khalid (2384): Andrus met his lover while on Earth and the two started a torid affair. Knowing they would be related, of sorts, because her sister was marrying his cousin, she asked him to come to the wedding. During their trip, he had an affair on his wife, but that was later discovered and to maintain his marriage ceased romantic intimacy with Margianne. They remain friends. Current Spouse(s) Vylin Andici Andrus met his first wife, Vylin Andici CP, after responding to a personal advertisement. When their friendship escalating to something more they were engaged and eventually married. In 2382, tensions between them arose when Vylin's behaviour took an odd turn. Discovering she had been pregnant for nine months without either knowing put a strain on their relations and they struggled to cope with the new addition. Lingering tension distanced the couple and Vylin began to pour more of herself into her job. Feeling that he wasn't getting enough attention, Andrus had an affair with Margianne. When Vylin found out, they nearly divorced, but managed to settle their differences. They have three children together. Previous Spouse(s) Paige Miller Andrus met his first wife, Paige Miller, while he was attending the Academy and she was his TA. After she graduated, they started a sexual relationship which resulted in an unexpected pregnancy. Waiting until the baby was born, the couple got married. While Andrus was not always close with his in-laws, both the Miller's and the Elbrunne's were crucial in the raising of their son Edward. During the Dominion War, Paige was killed after her ship was boarded by the Jem'Hadar. They have one child together. Children Andrus has one child with Paige Miller named Edward Elbrunne CP. They have an up and down relationship due to Eddie's penchant for drugs. Please see link for more information. Andrus has three children with Vylin Andici named Samantha Elbrunne, Maxly Elbrunne CP and Morgan Elbrunne. Please see links for more information. Grandchildren Andrus has one grandchild from Eddie named Jesse Elbrunne CP. Please see link for more information. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2353-2357, Andrus entered into the Science Division with a degree in Xenobiology. In his third year, he met his TA, Paige Miller, and despite getting her pregnant was able to finish his degree. Military Service Upon graduating, he remained on Earth to serve in San Francisco at the Academy and to be closer to his family. During the beginning of the Dominion War c. 2373 he and Paige were transferred to the USS Embargo. During the Occupation of Betazed, Andrus served on the front lines against the Cardassian and Kziniti forces. He helped organize and lead resistance groups on the surface which eventually aided in the taking back of his home planet. At the end of the war, he was transferred back to Earth where he has served as a Xenobiology and Survival Tactics professor until a one year tour (2385-2386) as the First Officer on the USS Valiant for Red Squad. Back to Earth for several more years, he left for Bajor and Deep Space Nine when he took on an assignment in 2398 as first officer of the station and survival tactics professor to the Bajoran Psychology Academy affiliated with Starfleet. In 2392, he took over an Academy Prep School as the Headmaster and continues to mentor and train the youth of today in hopes they will one day go into Starfleet. Rank History: Ensign: 2357-2360 ** Lt. JG: 2360-2372 ** Lieutenant: 2372-2375 ** Lt. Commander: 2375-2385 ** Commander: 2385-2392 **''Captain:'' 2392-Current. 1 Andrus Elbrunne CP Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Betazoid Category:Starfleet Category:Science Category:Starfleet Academy Category:Red Squad Category:CP Double Profile Category:First Generation Category:April Category:2337 Category:All Characters